Tainted
by Vanillabeann
Summary: It started off as a dream, but quickly grew out of proportion and into something almost unidentifiable. Strange things started to happen, and he noticed the marks she made on him, were no longer just in his dreams. Then one day, she showed up, but it was too late to back out. He was in too deep, and he knew she felt the same way as well. Succubus Au
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, hello... welcome to my new story! This was inspired by a message I got from someone. Their username is silver light of dawn. I asked if I could write a story based off what they said, but they haven't responded yet. It's been like a while though (actually less than 24 hours) but I'm impatient as fuck so I'm just assuming they're cool with it lol. This chapter is really short and I'm sorry. I promise next one will be longer. I just wanted to get a feel of what you guys thought of it because I don't think this has been done...? I looked up nalu and succubus on google and only stories where Natsu was an incubus came up, but i really don't know shit so this could have been done before. If you guys know me, then you know I'm all for dominate and sexy Lucy so that's why we're here! I like the au a lot and I haven't been able to get it off my mind. I wrote some shit down in my writing journal and I got the basic gist of things so here we go! Have fun reading!**

Natsu laid in bed with his body on top of the covers and head resting comfortably atop his pillow. It felt like he'd been laying there for hours, but he knew it was only moments. Natsu could just feel it… something was going to happen, somebody was going to show up. But he was certainly a little surprised when he watched a beautiful girl land on the edge of his bed seemingly out of nowhere, and he had a strange feeling in his chest. Half of him wanted to leave, run away and get away from her, but the much larger part, was getting sucked in like a moth to a flame. His brain was screaming for him to do something before it was too late, but he also felt so... entranced, like she already held him captive with just a single glance. And he awaited her every move, he studied her up and down. She observed him with a tilt of her head, and he could see her silky hair fall from her shoulders and rest in front of her, all the way down to her hips. She had red eyes, the color of blood, but they weren't frightening in the least and were so expressive. All Natsu could do was watch her as her fingers trailed up his arm and around to his collarbone. He liked the way her black painted nails scraped against his skin. It made butterflies flutter in his heart and tummy, and could feel this anxious jitter travel across his body.

Natsu should have known something was wrong though. Because the way she looked at him wasn't right, like he was prey to be hunted. But he felt some sort of excitement because of it. He had no idea who this girl was or what she was, for that matter because she obviously wasn't human. Two black wings almost like a bat extended from her back with little bits of a berry red in it. She also had black horns popping out of her hair like a rams, and a tail in the same color which swished back and forth with a little bit of fur on the end. He took in everything about her, the way her hair was partially braided on both sides from her bangs and all the way down to the tips, but the back was left straight and was as thin as spider webs where he watched it move like it was the first time he's seen something so simple, yet breathtaking. He memorized what she wore… a dark berry red top that barely covered her massive breasts, and one large piece of body jewelry made of thin, matte black chains, which made soft jingles and clanked together with each movement she made. He noticed the tiny shorts she wore, her plump lips which were almost stained like blood, and the tiny fangs she had beneath them. He noticed how her eyelashes were so long, thick, and dark, and the eye makeup she wore was the same. It made her red eyes pop, and look all the more enticing to him.

He laid there and thrived in the way she touched him. Natsu never cared about the opposite sex as anything more than friends, but the way her finger trailed across him was addicting and he felt some part of him reacting to it. Natsu didn't want to move away from her fingers, but he also thinks he physically couldn't if he did. But he didn't mind, and just stared into her seductive eyes which looked down at him with fascination.

"Aren't you scared?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment, eyes glancing over her red eyes, black wings and tail again. He should probably be scared, but something about this wasn't terrifying in the least. Gajeel looked more demon like than her and Natsu definitely wasn't scared of a metal head like him. "Should I be?"

Her crimson eyes sparkled in interest as a seductive smile tugged at one corner of her lips. She trailed her nails down his chest and traced each hard ridge of his pecks and stomach. "Probably." He watched her as she watched him, seeming to search for something in his expression. Natsu wasn't sure what, but he thinks she found it because a soft chuckle bubbled up her throat and she leaned down so her hair was sliding against his skin rather nicely. "What's your name? I could smell you across town."

Smell? Natsu almost felt offended because he's the smelling expert here, not her! "Natsu. Yours?"

"Lucy." It seemed like an odd name for someone like her, but she spoke up again before he had the chance to question it. "You're awfully attractive, Natsu. It's a little odd that you're still a virgin."

Natsu stammered with a blush across his cheeks and slightly glared at her. "H-how do you know that?!"

"Please…" Lucy sighed, but it sounded rather amused and the way she leaned her body practically on top of his made Natsu a bit confused. Usually being a virgin was a bad thing, but she looked more turned on by the way she licked her lips and breathed hotly. "Your blood still smells pure and delicious. But it's not a bad thing. I also smell something a little different about you too..."

"I-I don't get it."

He really doesn't. What was this? Was this real life? Was he in a dream? It had to be because this was crazy. Some attractive, winged girl doesn't just visit him one day and go on about how good his virgin blood smelled.

Lucy laughed again, but this one was much cuter and not as hearty as before. "I'm a succubus, and I especially love virgins like you."

Then she pressed her soft lips to his chapped ones, and he melted against her. Natsu wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't do anything because he was stuck. He couldn't move an inch, but he liked the way she slightly nibbled on his lip with her sharp fangs, and he liked the way her lips felt. This was his first kiss, and he was overwhelmed as a drop of blood seeped from his skin, and Lucy lapped it up. She licked every bit she could and tried to suck more out, leaving his lip red and numb with a bit of tingling. The next thing Natsu knew, Lucy was gone and he shot right up in bed. His room was dark, and he was breathing heavy with a very obvious tent in his pants. So it was just a dream… but Natsu wasn't sure if he was happy or not. Some part of him wanted to finish, but he was mostly confused. Something like that just couldn't be real. But if it wasn't… why was his lip numb and tingling?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, welcome back! Thank you for the follows, favorites and comments! It means a lot to me. I think I'm going to start responding to all the comments I get, to try and give back to my readers. I don't have much to say... just thank you. I think this is the most follows I've gotten for the first chapter, I can't remember for sure though. This chapter is a little longer... we're just starting to set the flow of things and start their relationship off here. So that's it, have fun!**

She came again, and Natsu didn't know if he was happy about it. The way she looked at him set off red flags, but he felt this anxious jitter because of it. It was the good kind though, and made his heart beat wildly as her small fingers touched his chest and stomach, and traced the lines of his hard body. Lucy licked her lips at the site of him, and Natsu felt this confidence swell in his chest and make him smirk at the beautiful blonde with bat wings. Her crimson eyes flickered up to his olive green ones, with a soft swish of her tail behind her. Natsu swallowed thickly and bit his lip to try and stop the confidence shown on his face, though Natsu didn't think he succeeded.

Lucy looked beautiful as she tilted her head to the side and trailed her fingers up the center of his chest, past his neck and chin to cup his jaw and rub her thumb over his lips. Her fingers were so soft that it felt real. He wasn't a vivid dreamer. They were always so fuzzy, but he could remember every detail of this as if it were real and the way she touched him didn't have this disconnection like he does in his dreams. Natsu couldn't describe it… it just felt real, but he couldn't move his body, like he was actually awake and just had sleep paralysis.

"You came again." He finally built up the courage to speak and mumble against her thumb. "It'd been a few days so I thought you were just a dream."

That caught her interest because she slightly pulled her hand away in surprise, but she was soon leaning her breasts against his chest and looking up into his eyes curiously. She almost looked like a lost bunny who just found some very interesting carrots to munch on. Natsu didn't know if he liked being the carrots for her to eat though. "You say the strangest things."

"Really?" Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why'd ya say that?"

"Well…" Lucy drew her voice out and dragged a light finger on his collarbone in simple shapes of nothingness. "All of the virgins I've fed off of were terrified of me. You look more confused at what's going on, but it sounds like you're looking forward to me visiting you. Don't you think that's strange?"

"What do you mean the virgins you fed off of? Does that mean if I lost my virginity, you wouldn't come back?"

Natsu meant it as a what if question, having no plans of doing that, but Lucy didn't seem to understand because she threw one leg over him so she was straddling his stomach and pushed his shoulders against the mattress hard, despite him not even being able to get up. "Don't you dare. I'm taking your virginity, do you understand?" Her sharp fangs were bared in a threatening way as her blood red eyes bore into him. She slightly huffed and pulled back on him so her arms were crossed under her barely covered breasts so they overflowed over her arms. Natsu had to say, she looked quite good from below, but he kind of wants to see what Lucy looks like when shes looking up at him. Natsu wasn't the submissive type, so he felt his pride being damaged because she was the one in control of everything and all he could do was lay here at her mercy. He couldn't even move his hands and touch her, so this was quite hard on him, even though being at her control wasn't so bad. It would just be nice to touch her for once.

Natsu couldn't help but blush at what she said though, and bit his lip as a way to control the arousing feelings making his body hot an tingly in certain places. He slightly puffed his cheeks out in a way to cover it up and shifted his body the little bit so he could to try and rub himself against her. Lucy's supple thighs were straddling his ribs, and you'd have to be blind to not notice her damn fine legs were. Natsu didn't think he had a type because girls just never interested him, but Lucy was definitely the most attractive girl he's ever seen. He felt kind of odd though. Like she was hypnotizing him in some way. But that didn't stop him from admiring how thick her thighs were, or how silky and creamy her skin was. She wore these grey and black striped thigh high socks that squeezed her supple skin so he could see her juicy thighs pop out of the fabric. Yeah, that was hot enough already, but Natsu could clearly see between her legs, and the tiny black shorts she wore only squeezed her sexy little pussy tight so he could see the soft mound of her lower lips. He would love to see them wide open without the piece of unwanted clothing in the way, but her shorts were so tight that he could even see the slit of sex. So he was content with this for now.

Lucy seemed to understand what he wanted because her small body slithered down his hard one so she was directly on top of his throbbing member. A grunt left Natsu's parted lips as she rolled her hips against him and kissed his chest sweetly with little nips of her sharp fangs. "Such a strange human." She mumbled against him, and bucked her hips forward so Natsu moaned loudly. It was frustrating because all he could fucking do was bite his lip as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. This was such a foreign feeling to him. Being touched by a girl, and having this intense of a pleasure from just the way she ground into him. It was kind of embarrassing because they still had their clothes on but he felt amazing. His head was spinning, and his fingers fisted at his sheets.

"Fuck…"

Natsu watched as Lucy made her way further down his body until she propped her elbows up on his thighs and kissed his clothed cock sweetly. His hips bucked in pleasure when Lucy slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down in one motion. Natsu wasn't sure if his penis is attractive, but by the way Lucy's eyes widened when his length sprung free, he felt some confidence in his chest, though this was a bit embarrassing. No one has ever seen him naked before, at least not a pretty girl with bat wings and crimson eyes.

Her petite hand wrapped around his cock greedily, and she licked her lips at the site of him. Natsu could feel himself flush across his cheeks at how eager she seemed to be, but all he could do was squeeze his fingers into his palms and exhale a shaky breath when Lucy started to rub her thumb against his sensitive head.

"You're quite big." She admired him with a hungry look in her eyes then held his length up with one hand and traced the veins under his skin with her other hands index finger. "You look deliciously thick too."

How can she say things like that with a straight face?

Before Natsu could comment on it, Lucy's small mouth opened around him and she swallowed his head whole. His length jolted in her mouth, and a heavy grunt left his lips as Lucy sucked hard on his tip. Her tongue swirled around him and rubbed at his cock, causing him to pant and squeeze his eyes shut. But Natsu didn't want to. He wanted to see the lustfull look in her eyes as she looked up at him with her little mouth full of his aching cock. Natsu wanted to thread his fingers through her hair, but he couldn't… he couldn't move an inch, but his senses were so much more sensitive than usual because he could feel every bit of her hot mouth and the way her small fingers held his length. Her other hand was on his hip, sending pleasant jolts and spasms under his skin from the soft and light way her nails scraped against his skin, and he loved the dirty noises her lips made from sucking on him so thoroughly.

He was going crazy and his mind started to short circuit, but it only got worse when Lucy flattened her tongue out and slid his length down her tight throat. His mind was completely blank, and his senses started to falter. All he could feel was the overwhelming sense of pleasure and how hot he was inside her mouth. Once he was finally settled at the back of her throat, Natsu felt Lucy swallow, before she pulled slightly back, then sucked her way down again. It felt fucking amazing as she did that over and over again, and moved one hand down to juggle his balls in her palm. She tossed them in her small hand in a somehow circular like motion, then rubbed her thumb against his left one to massage him slightly.

Lucy pulled off his length with a loud _pop_ then left sloppy kisses down his the seam of his cock until she swallowed one testicle into her mouth and rolled it around her tongue like she was born to do such a thing. Pre cum was seeping from his slit, but Lucy only slid her hand down his length to coat her hand and him with his cum to use it as lubricant and rub him up and down. Natsu was digging his teeth into his lip and squeezing his sheets so hard to stop his loud moans, but Lucy only pulled her mouth and hand off him completely and glared at him with red lips coated with her saliva.

"I'm not doing this to hear you be silent. Moan your fucking heart out and give me your damn seed. That's all I want."

Before he could respond, Lucy was back on him, licking up the coat of semen she left on his cock. Her lips sucked on the side of his erection, and kissed him sweetly each time she pulled off him. Natsu was so lost in pleasure land that he almost forgot about what she said. It actaully scared him a bit. Not that he was scared of Lucy; he was afraid that once he orgasmed and gave her what she wanted, Lucy would never come back again. That's why he was holding himself back, but he also doesn't want to upset her.

"A-at least let me touch you too."

Her eyes snapped up to his and she pulled off of him again with a line of spit connecting her lips to his cock. She broke it by licking her lips, and Lucy looked quite puzzled with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "Y-you want to touch me…?"

"Yeah…" he trailed of quietly and shifted his head on his pillow slightly to look away from her and whisper. "Like… like your hair and stuff…"

He didn't look at her, in fear of the embarrassing face he may be wearing, but Natsu couldn't help but peek over at her when she giggled so cutely. Her shoulders shook and her eyes crinkled at the corners with a big smile on her lips. "Y-you're so strange."

"I'd say you're the weirdo here." He huffed under his breath and pouted at her. "What girl comes into a guys room and starts giving him a blowjob?"

Her smile dropped and Lucy shifted slightly so she was sitting up on her knees, then crawled up his body like she was a predator hunting her prey. Natsu gulped nervously as his eyes dropped down to the cleavage that was almost falling out of her small top, and her long hair dragged across his arms and torso as she made her way up his body. "That's where you're mistaken. I'm not some girl, Natsu. I'm a demon that could easily kill you by sucking all the blood out of your veins. Or even worse, I'll eat your soul like I do with all the other virgins I feed on so you can't even get reincarnated again." Natsu's eyes widened as she leaned over him so she breathed into his ear, then licked up the shell slowly. "Are you scared, huh little boy?"

Natsu swallowed thickly as his eyes bore into the ceiling, but he just slowly exhaled, then pressed his head into her mouth so he could feel her lips pressed against him. "I-I'm not. You would have killed me last time if you wanted to. But you didn't. You only drank a drop of my blood and didn't even touch me like you did today."

"How do you know there's not criteria that needs to happen? I could be preparing you for your death bed but you don't even know it."

She says that, yet he noticed her voice softened slightly, and her lips weren't smacking together as she spoke. It was much softer when she whispered directly into his ear. Natsu took a deep breath, and relaxed his somehow tense body. "Then kill me. I don't care. I've never thought about a person as much as I've thought about you, so if you want that, then so be it. Just suck all my blood out now and kill me."

"Don't challenge a demon, Natsu. You'll find your life has ended."

Then her fangs pierced his neck, and Natsu's mouth dropped open. He moaned at how fucking pleasurable it was as she sucked the blood from his veins. He could feel Lucy swallow gulp after gulp, and his back arched in sweet ecstasy. Lucy was like a wild beast clutching at the back of his hair and pulling his head to the side to get better access to the particular path of skin she chose to dine from. He started to feel dizzy, and Natsu was beginning to think he really was just another virgin to her. He shouldn't have been so conceded, but he thought he was special. He thought Lucy was just as entranced with him as he was with her. His vision was blurring and his eyes started to droop closed as his consciousness slipped away. But before it could, Lucy pulled away, breathing heavy above him. He was too weak to look, his eyes were slowly shutting, but before they closed all the way, he saw a sorrow Lucy smiling down at him with a hand brushing down the side of his face.

"You're right… I can't kill you."

And that's the last thing he heard before everything went black, but he swore he felt a small body settle beside his and cuddle up into his side.

 **So... how'd you like it? Lucy drinks blood this story, so I guess she's kind of like a vampire, but demons do that too so she's not. I just have a question... what do you think Natsu's occupation should be? He's 23, fresh out of college, but I'm kind of stuck with what his job should be. Have any ideas? It'd mean a lot if ya helped! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Hi welcome to my story, yo. Okay, apparently there is another succubus au... I haven't read it so I'm sorry person who wrote that story if you're reading this now. I didn't mean to throw shade on you like that, I promise. I still haven't decided on Natsu's occupation yet, so I left it kind of anonymous, but I like the idea of him working at a cafe while still being in school. I have some ideas for that. But in case I change my mind, I didn't set it in stone for the story. Someone asked if they'll be smut... uh, of course there will be! Lucy gave Natsu a blowjob last chapter lol. But if you mean will they have sex then that's another hard yes lol. I have to wake up at six tomorrow so I really should be sleeping now. Have fun reading and hope you enjoy**

Natsu was stuck in bed for the next few days from anemia. He knew he didn't dream her now. Lucy was truly real… His fatigue proving it to him, along with the two small wounds on his neck. He had to call off work for the next few days, which earned him some harassment from hia boss. Things went back to normal for a while after that. Soon, the marks on his neck were gone, leaving the only evidence of Lucy's existence in his memory. He wanted to know where she was… what she was doing. Who she was doing what with. That's what Natsu hates the most. Because she's made it obvious… she didn't hide that she was a succubus and that she takes other guys virginities. She was doing things with other guys… taking other guys' blood. Natsu was a virgin and he knew how amazing the things she does feels first hand. He knows how intimate it feels to have your blood sucked and she does that with countless men. It made him frustrated that heuldn't even see her or learn about her, but what made him most frustrated was that she wasn't coming to him for her needs. It made him feel useless and unimportant. Like he was just some other guy to her she had no interest in.

He went to bed every night saying "tonight will be the night she'll come back". But it never happens. One week went by, then another, then a whole month and still no sign of her. He dreamt of her, but these ones were actual dreams. They didn't feel real and he knew they weren't even while he was still asleep. He struggled to get out of bed each morning… he didn't want to see his friends. He felt sad and depressed… he just wanted to see Lucy again. He felt a strange attachment and attraction to her he never felt before. Why does his heart hurt so much? Why does he crave things he's never craved before? And why is he so sad because of a demon he met twice. Natsu didn't know what he was supposed to do… it just felt like he lost the love of his life and he was heartbroken.

He did things he never did before. Yeah, Natsu was a guy, and like most men, he find masturbation pleasurable. But he never did it as often as he has been and he never did it thinking about a girl. Natsu ends up taking a shower every night, just so he can jack off to the demon who plagues his thoughts and dreams. Now was one of those times, and he hated it, but also loved it at the same time. He loved how it felt… how good it felt, but because she wasn't the one making him feel good, it felt foreign to him. Not that he's just grown so accustomed to the way Lucy touches him because she only did it the one time, but what she did to him, felt much more pleasurable than doing it to himself. So this… just felt so minor to him.

Natsu's hand pumped his shaft, drops of pre cum seeping from his slit as that wonderful coil shuddered in his lower belly. He moaned her angelic name, despite her being the most sinful thing he's seen, and he loved the way she looked in his mind. Her enchanting crimson eyes, the soft but supple flesh which popped out of her top and tiny shorts, and the beautiful smile she gave him when she was so amused by him. His hand moved at a faster pace with his other one leaning against the wall so his hair was in the direct path of the hot stream of water scorching his scalp. He needed it though, it kept him stable and grounded despite how it hurt him. Water trickled down the back of his somehow still spiky hair, and followed the hard lines of his back and his perky, yet firm buttocks. He was panting with his mouth wide open, some of the hot water following the curves of his cheek and leaving his mouth wet with steaming water. He felt almost dizzy… there was so much steam in the air that it made it hard to breathe, but his thick cock never lost its size and continued to throb like heart who just got its life back. The blood was flowing, but he almost felt anemic, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight in search of that orgasmic pleasure he so desperately ached for.

"Lucy…"

He moaned her name without any decency, and bit his lip hard when he swore he heard her chuckle echo around the muggy bathroom. His cock was sore… he could almost imagine her hand on him instead of his own, but it wasn't right. She would never squeeze him so thoroughly and pound her hand like some kind of wild beast. No, Lucy would be delicate with him… teasing. Using too light of a touch, but it would always be more than enough to make him reach completion.

He faintly heard the clinking of the thin chains of her jewelry which covered her sexy body, but he must be delusional because he meant nothing to her. He was just something to dine from and toy with when she feels like it. She never even took his virginity and he was disappointed, but it also left him with some hope because maybe she would come back to take him, to finish what she started.

He ignored the rustle of the shower curtain, but completely froze when he felt soft leather rub against his bicep. His eyes shot open and he tuned his head to the side to see a black wing with blood red swirls etched into it like velvet. Natsu almost expected his body to completely freeze so he couldn't move a muscle, like he felt when she visited him before, but he could move on his own accord, and it sent doubt throughout his body. Was it really her? Or was he hallucinating and he was now delusional? But despite the negative thoughts clouding his mind, the idea of seeing her even if she wasn't real was all too appealing to him, so he turned his body around so he was standing face to face with her sinful expression.

Lucy's eyes were lidded with her chin tilted slightly downward, like she was trying to look innocent with her big eyes and her parted pouty lips. She took his breath away. All he could do was stare and hope… pray to whatever god existed that she was truly standing in front of him, and he had actual control of his hands and body.

Before she could have any ideas, Natsu reached his trembling hand to her face and cupped her soft cheek with his thumb circling her cheekbone so tenderly. He felt the urge to cry because he got to touch her and she was really there. Lucy didn't do anything at first, but she eventually leaned into his hand and nuzzled into him like a cute kitten. No words were spoken, and Natsu didn't know how Lucy was feeling about this, but he on the other hand… was thrilled. This the happiest he felt in weeks and he couldn't control it. His arm circled around her waist and she pulled her flush against him. For the first time, Natsu faintly realized she didn't have on clothes on, but that wasn't important to him at this moment. He just wanted her lips on his, so he didn't stop himself from doing exactly that. Her breath fanned across him before he closed the gap between them, and sparks flew. His heart pounded in his chest, his hand was so desperately holding her cheek in the right position so he could kiss her just right, and he thrived in it. It's like he could breathe for the first time in so long, like he was suffocating for so long in the ocean and finally made it to the surface. His eyes stung and threatened to burst, but he held his tears back and ravished her pretty lips. Kissing, nipping sucking on her skin and groaning when Lucy opened her mouth to allow him inside. Her fingers snaked up his neck and to his hair to tug on his salmon locks, and he moaned. He dominated her by pushing her small, supple body against the wall of the shower so she was trapped. Natsu leaned his forearm against the tiles so she was pinned in place, and moaned when his heart shuttered in his chest.

Their kiss was demanding, begging for more and he completely forgot about his erection until Lucy's petite hand was around his shaft and she jerked him off. Her strokes were fluent, steady, slow. Way too slow, but he wasn't about to rush her in fear of her leaving once he's finished. Before that happens, Natsu pulled away from her lips so he was staring into her cloudy eyes. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips at the nerves he was feeling, before he dropped his head on her shoulder from the pleasure she was giving him. He heard her sinful chuckle, but he was surprisingly thankful when her hand paused on his cock and she turned her head so her blood stained lips were pressed to his ear.

"Miss me?"

"No shit." Natsu's voice was hoarse but he kept his forehead on her shoulder, and touched her round hips ever so slightly. He was afraid to look at her, in fear of how she may react. He feels like he always says the wrong things so he was a little scared of stepping on the wrong stone. "Where were you…? Why didn't you come see me?"

He held his breath, and jumped when he felt Lucy's hand touch his hair so tenderly. Water was hitting his calves and feet, but there was so much steam that they were both warm. "I'm always around. You just may not know it."

What does that mean? She's always around? He just doesn't understand what she's thinking.

"Luce… I-I—"

"That's enough taking Natsu." Her hand guided his face back up to hers and she looked at him with an emotion he couldn't decipher. "I just… I need to feel…" she suddenly held his hand in both of hers and guided it up so it was pressed against her breast. A breath caught in both their throats, but Lucy made a small moan in pleasure. Despite how he wanted to ask her questions and demand to know what's going on in her head, he realized she needed this… she needed him, and Natsu was not about to deny her of that. He ducked his head down and swallowed one of her nipples whole with hard flicks of his tongue. Lucy mad such a dirty and intoxicatingly noise that made him groan around her perk nipple. The hand that wasn't massaging her voluptuous breast dragged down the center of her stomach, causing a chain reaction of spasms under her skin, until he reached her core and he dove his fingers into those sweet, wet folds. She was slick and creamy, and he could feel the strings of arousal crossing the gap between his fingers and her pussy every time he slightly pulled away. He rubbed at her clit, massaging soothing circles around her heat and showering little kisses on her breasts.

"Natsu…"

He looked up at her and smirked at the juices flooding his fingers. "Yeah, Luce?"

"Please don't stop."

And he didn't. He worked his fingers inside her until her delicious moans were echoing around the humid bathroom. Natsu has never done this before, but he thinks he's doing a decent job just by her noises, and the way her body shook only added to the evidence. They didn't talk, all words would mean nothing right now, and they both understood that. Just hearing her… just seeing her beautiful face morph into a look of pleasure was enough for him right now. He didn't care about himself, he was honestly terrified of her making him cum because he was afraid that whatever strange demon/human relationship they have will be over. He didn't want her to have his seed… despite how he craves her hands on him, he would much rather be touching her. Seeing her, hearing her lewd noises. He liked to be the one to give her what she wanted. He liked satisfying her, and he would work his damn hardest to do exactly that. He can't give her it all though. He needs to keep her coming back. Keep her on her toes so she'll come to him when she needs to be satisfied. He'll pleasure her until her toes are curling and her back is arching in bliss. He'll pleasure her until her body is literally shaking and spazzing from her orgasm. He'll give her things she's never experienced before… things that are new to her. Lucy said all the guys she… spends time with are terrified of her so this is probably new to her. Being the one to be touched… and he'll show her things she's never experienced. They'll do it together, explore the world of sex together. Well, if Lucy comes back. He'll make her come back though and he'll give her everything she's ever wanted. And hopefully along the way, he'll get her talking, not just about their relationship, but about herself. Natsu wants to know everything. And he'll get it out of her, but for now, the only thing keeping her coming to him is through sex, so he'll pleasure the shit out of the sex demon. She'll be playing by his rules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry this took so long to update! I was having some issues, but I figured it out! Thank you for your comments, they make me really happy! Okay, that's it so have fun**

What was Lucy doing? Ah she really has no idea. She felt a strange connection with the human bellow her. He made her keep coming back no matter how long she may wait between each visit. She always told herself it would be the last time. She would take his virginity and that would be it, but she would let him live. She wouldn't suck out his soul or drain him of his delicious, fiery blood. It was scolding and felt like something was popping in her mouth. Savory flavor along with the delicious metallic zing was mouthwatering. She craved more of his blood the second she tasted that delicious first drop. Lucy was in bliss… she's surprised she could stop when he challenged her. But the moment Lucy felt his pulse start to drop, this feeling of dread washed over her and she just had to let him live. Lucy needed to take his virginity, after all. She just found herself being a bit hesitant about it. The smell and taste of a virgin is innocent, pure. Some succubus and incubus liked to taste someone more experienced so their blood and soul was a little… sinful… It was proof of their sins. Having sex before marriage or having more partners than one was a sin. And most of her kind enjoyed it that way, but Lucy was different. After all, she wasn't from hell. She was once an angel who got lost in the lust and sexual pleasure of intercourse. She was kicked out of Heaven and became a succubus once she got to hell. But part of her still enjoyed the rush of purity and the taste of a virgin soul. She loved to take that away from her victims and suck it down and absorb all their cum, blood and their delicious soul full of white light. Maybe part of her still is an angel. She still craves that bit of purity, but she can't get it from herself. Her whole being is no longer of light, but darkness. The only light in her is the sweet taste of the souls she devoured. And Lucy thrives on it.

And unlike any time in the past, Lucy finds herself being hesitant to take Natsu's virginity away. She knows how good he'll taste. How delectable his blood is and she can only imagine the taste of his semen. But she was still nervous. After she takes his virginity, she won't want to spend her nights with the intoxicating boy she's grown to be attached to. Lucy just wished she could taste him forever. Taste that pure light she feels from feasting on a virgin. The thought made her mouth water just thinking about it, but she knew that wasn't how it worked. After she took his virginity, everything would be different. She wouldn't crave him anymore and that made her feel lonely. She liked Natsu. He wasn't scared of her and he was so weird. Like he didn't care she was a demon and actually acted like he cared about her. It was so odd, no human has ever done that before, so she found herself being hesitant to take his first time. She didn't want this to end and tries to ride out the wave. She scared to make him cum. She scared she won't be able to hold back. She's just scared her interest in Natsu will be gone if she makes him feel good…

But for now… Lucy found herself sitting at the tall rafters above this café Natsu works at. It was a pretty cool place with a more rustic vibe. They sold more spicy foods than a usual café and actually served alcoholic coffee. Lucy was interested in this alcohol. She may have became a demon, but Lucy still hasn't explored much of the human world. But she was a curious demon and the humans did some strange things. She wanted to learn… they wore strange clothing at times and Lucy was a tad bit confused about some of the holidays the humans celebrate. They make half of them up for such silly reasons… but she still found herself eating to celebrate them in some way.

Sighing, Lucy watched the strange human she's attached to, and followed him with her eyes as he carried a bill back to a table of two woman. Her advanced hearing picked up their conversation, just a quick thank you for visiting and a wide smile on her humans face. Natsu walked away again, but she didn't watch her human and the nice way he hips swayed while he walked, but focused hard on the girl paying with cash, but still wrote something on the bill. Lucy may not know much about the human world, but she knew a lot about one thing and that was sex. And the way this girl was looking at her human was very disturbing to her, and Lucy found her black nails scraping against the wood beam she was perched on.

Lucy growled, then floated down from the rafters. Nobody could see her right now with the magic she was using, but a certain someone may be able to tell her presences. Once her feet were planted on the ground she walked over to the girl with her wings flared and stretched out in a threatening way. The human girl couldn't see her and other humans passed right through her without them being aware a demon was in their presence. Idiotic humans, but the girl trying to make a pass at her human just disgusted her. She reeked of sex and Lucy knew she would just use Natsu. This was his virginity they were talking about! And Lucy will not allow anyone else to take it besides her! Natsu is her human! So she needs to get those dirty thoughts out of her slutty head. Lucy followed the girl out of the café then hovered behind her while she separated from her friend, then turned down a street. She grabbed the girls arm with her small, yet firm hand, and tugged her through a small portal so she was in the same space as Lucy where no one would see them, or hear them for that matter.

The girl screeched and slapped at her chest, but once she felt the dainty chains of her body jewelry and her barley covered breasts, the girl opened her eyes and gasped at her. Lucy understood that she was scary. Red eyes, sharp fangs, big black wings scretched out behind her, and the horns on her head that swirled around like a rams weren't exactly the most heartwarming greeting.

Lucy smirked at the terrified girl in front of her, he white fangs glinting against the muted sun of the in between dimension that they were both in. "The pink haired human is mine, do you understand, little girl?" Her lips trembled and she was frozen still. Lucy sighed and ran an exasperated hand through her hair while the other was on the girls neck and keeping her pressed against the wall. "Don't touch him. Don't talk to to him. Never come back to that café, and don't answer his calls. I swear to the tyrant of god, if you even see him, run in the opposite direction, or we will have a fun little chat with my fangs against your neck."

Lucy didn't wait for a response from the stuttering piece of trash in her hand. She shoved her on the ground and back into the human world so the other people could see the girl but not her. The human started to cry once she was out of site and some people came to check up on her. Lucy rolled her eyes and flew back to the café to find that receipt she left for her human. She forgot to take it before she left. But oddly, the paper was gone and so was all the money she left on the table.

Anger flared in her chest that Natsu took that sluts number, but goddamnit she couldn't do anything here. Lucy growled and flew back up to the rafters so she was perched on the wood beam. Her eyes bore into the pink haired human and he was really irritating her. He looked very pleased with himself with a smirk on his lips and a cockiness to his step. Does he feel proud that a whore gave him her number? Lucy could give him everything he wants when it comes to sex! Why would he be so happy about something he was getting from her.

Utterly pissed, Lucy flew out of the building and sniffed out a virgin to feed from. She needed a distraction and watching Natsu be proud of the woman he's entranced was not how she was going to do that.

* * *

Natsu doesn't know how, but he just got the feeling that Lucy was watching him. He could feel her presence… a darkness that made him a bit heated and tingly in certain places. Granted, Natsu was happy she was watching him, but it was a tad bit distracting when he kept having dirty fantasies of a lewd demon coming to visit him in bed. Natsu doesn't know why, but when he saw what that girl wrote on the bill, he felt himself smirk. Not because some girl was interested in him. But because he knew Lucy was watching, and he hoped that would force her to come see him. If she was watching him without doing anything then doesn't that mean she feels some kind of attachment to him? Lucy had only came to visit him three times. They could have done more than they ever had, but she hasn't. And instead of the anxiety he felt because of that before, Natsu started to look at it from a different perspective. She didn't kill him when she almost drank all his blood. Lucy came to visit him again, and she didn't touch him. He just… feels special. If Lucy didn't see him as something more she would have taken him the first time she visited him and been done. But it's been three times since she's visited and still nothing. He hasn't even came yet, and despite how frustrating that was, he felt special. The only thing Lucy took from him was his blood.

Because of that, he felt himself have an extra skip in his jump on the way home from work that evening. He was hopeful that Lucy would be waiting for him when he got home, but sadly she wasn't anywhere to be found in his apartment. But he still felt that pressure in his groin and the tingling like he knew she was watching.

Natsu needed to draw her out.

His hand slipped into the black slacks he wore for work and pulled out the crumpled receipt and opened it. His phone was next to come and he started to type something in the keyboard when he felt all the hairs on his body practically stick up. There was a sudden flash of gold and black and he was suddenly pinned against the wall with a very angry blonde demon baring her fangs at him in a threatening way. Natsu only smirked wildly, and let his hands settle around her waist with that cocky attitude returning like it did at the café.

"Heh, looks like you couldn't stay away."

Lucy's eyes only narrowed at him and she shoved his shoulders further back with her mouth still trying to scare him into submission. Natsu wasn't afraid of her though. Lucy said so herself she couldn't kill him, so he was safe.

"I won't let you lose your virginity to anyone else besides me."

Natsu's smirk widened as he raised his phone to show her what was he had written in his phone. It was just a new text labeled 'Hi Luce' with a shit eating grin emoji. "And I don't want to lose my virginity to anyone else besides you."

There was a thick sexual tension in the room, but even after they both admitted that they agreed on the subject of his virginity, neither of them moved to correct his cherry boy status. Instead, Lucy moved away from him all together and ran a uncharacteristically nervous hand on her wrist. "So… you didn't care about meeting with her?"

"No… I only want to do that sort of stuff with you." And yet even after that admittance, neither of them moved to start doing dirty things together. "Uh, Luce…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you make your wings, horn and tail disappear?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I could make myself a human form. Why do you ask?"

"Well, erm… if you're not busy I thought we could u-uh… get some food or something?"

"Food?" She brightened up at his question and Natsu gained back some confidence.

"Yeah… I thought I could take you out and show you the human world. You always seemed curious of me, for some reason. I thought you might want to learn about it more." When Lucy just stared at him, he suddenly felt anxious again. "I-I mean only if you want to… It's cool if ya don't."

"I would like to try a cupcake."

Natsu popped his head up and smiled at her a bit amused. She looks so cute with that innocent look on her face. "Sure… We need to find you some different clothes though."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lucy looked offended as she studied her booty shorts, body jewelry and thin bikini top. "You humans are the weird ones with your ugly styles."

Natsu chuckled at her. Who knew the sex demon was so flippin adorable. He just has the urge to squeeze her. "If you want to blend in as a human then, you need to."

"Fine."

Lucy groaned, and took a moment to change into a more human looking form. She was still just as pretty and her hair still had to thick braids near temples that swooped around and laid with the other long strands that just flowed naturally. She no longer had a tail, wings, and horns, and her eyes were now brown. She looked the same, but much more innocent. Honestly, Lucy looked like an angel without all the demon traits. He felt his heart beat a little faster and a strange feeling sinking into his bones. She was beautiful.

"So where am I going to get clothes?"

"I'll find you some, but I need to change real quick. Be right back." He turned to go down a hall, but paused when he heard Lucy follow him. "Uh, wait here Luce."

"No, you get to tell me what to wear so I get to dress you too." She walked past him and to his bedroom with a fumbling Natsu following after her.

"I-I don't want you in there with me! I'm changing!"

"So?" Lucy whirled around to look at him with a confused brow raised. "I've seen you naked with water dripping down your hard ass and you literally beating your meat while moaning my name. I don't think it really matters now Natsu." Blushing Natsu, made a very unmanly squeak, then quickly covered his mouth when Lucy smirked at him. "That sounds like a noise a virgin would make. I pity being you."

"Then take it away from me!" Natsu was blushing with an amused Lucy crossing her arms over her chest. But once the words left his mouth, that heavy tension clouded the air again.

"I-I will!" Lucy suddenly shuffled around, like she wanted to move, but she also didn't.

"Then do it! Why are you standing there? Were in my room with a bed so let me fuck the shit out of you!"

And yet, for the forth time, neither of them moved from their spot. After a good thirty seconds, Lucy's wings sprung from her back and she flew into him so hard that she slammed him against the bed. The mattress creaked as she quickly went about feeling his chest, and Natsu pulled her down to his lips with heavy grunts and raspy moans between their separate kisses. Natsu felt his heart pound and stomach jump in anticipation. His fingers ran through Lucy's thick, silky hair, and he loved the way her nails felt scraping against his chest. He groaned when he felt Lucy rub herself against him, the thin, tight fabric of her shorts not doing much to stop it feeling like the real thing.

They got in a pleasant grinding session with Lucy rolling her hips against his. Their kisses were heated. He cupped her cheek so tenderly despite how hard they were going at it. The mattress continued to screech like it was about to break under their desperate hands and thrusting body parts. Natsu nipped at Lucy's plump lips and rolled his head back against the pillow when there was an especially good grind into his cock.

But just as soon as things started to feel more heavy and like Natsu would never be able to pull away, Lucy sat up with her legs straddling his hips and looked down at her with eyes which seemed almost scared. Natsu was entranced, he stared at her red lips and messy hair, and watched her finger traces the hard lines on his stomach, skin jumping at her touch and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to bite at it in lust. Her fingers stopped at the trail of pink hair leading down to his cock, and when he looked back up at her, she was suddenly gone without a trace. For a moment, Natsu felt her presence in the room and he swore to god he could feel her hair fall on his chest and soft fingers touch his cheek. But even that left after a moment and Natsu knew he was utterly alone.

He didn't know what he was thinking, and despite the disappointment hanging in his heart, he was also relieved. He did want to lose his virginity to Lucy, but he was also scared about what would happen once she takes it. Would she stop coming to see him? Would she no longer be interested in him because he wasn't a virgin anymore? The thought made him nervous thinking about, but he has to wonder why Lucy didn't want to sleep with him. He surprised she hasn't taken him yet, and it's obvious she wants to. But something was stopping her. He wonders what.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't realize it was 5 am, but I still gotta shower since I work tomorrow. Oh well... anyways, sorry it's been so long! This chapter is longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it. This chapter is a bit all over the place, but we learn more about Lucy and their relationship is getting closer. That's it so have fun!**

Natsu felt like an idiot, but he literally had no idea how else he was supposed to lure her here. She was a succubus, and liked to feed off virgins… aka him. So he did the only thing he could to get her attention. Laying flatly on his bed over the covers completely nude with his dick at full attention and fingers laced together behind his head. At the beginning, he wasn't hard, but he eventually felt goosebumps form across his skin and his cock started to twitch at the tension in the air. He knew she was watching, but he still didn't touch himself. He wanted her to see what she did to him without him even stroking himself. Eventually, he was completely hard and straining under her intense gaze, even though he couldn't see the demon.

He wasn't sure how long he would have to wait, but it was getting hard not to touch himself. He let his hand slid down his hard body and grasp the base of his thick cock. His heart jolted as he stroked himself, easing the arousal that almost hurt.

"Lucy…" he moaned her name, and shivered when the tension turned up a few notches. He didn't know how long he waited for her, too occupied on the building of his orgasm. He was disappointed when he came and she still wasn't there. But then he paused when he heard the jingling of her chains and then there was a wetness on his belly. He gasped when he looked down to see Lucy licking up his semen… her eyes crimson red and fangs grazing his skin ever so slightly. "Luce…"

"You're a naughty boy, Natsu. No human has ever been more intriguing than you."

His dark eyes lidded at the site of her tongue licking up his cum as she slithered her way up his body and plopped her round bottom on his stomach. He didn't want to frighten her yet and slowly let his fingers drag up her thighs to let them rest on her hips. She leaned over him, cupping his cheeks and leaned down to press her soft lips to his. Before she had any ideas to run away, Natsu flipped their positions so he was on top of her with her back bouncing on the mattress and blonde hair sprawled out on his pillow. "Go on a date with me."

Her scarlet eyes blinked up at him in confusion. "A date? Is that some human term for sex?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and lightly flicked her on the forehead, causing the blonde to go a bit cross eyed. She was cute. "No, you dummy. A date is like… a way to get to know each other better. I already bought you clothes that's normal."

"Hey, my clothes are normal! You humans are the weird ones! Why would you wear so much? It's so constricting."

"Because humans have decency, unlike you." He leaned down to peck her lips before she could stop him, causing the demon to stare up at him unamused. He thinks he's captured her, but she could get away whenever she desires. She didn't really mind being held captive though.

"Fine, I suppose we could do this date thing." She had a noble look, but Natsu just grinned at her. After one last kiss to her lips, he got up off her and began to dress himself in decent clothing. Lucy was suddenly next to him with a hand on his chest and fingers dragging down his skin. Her long nails made him shiver, and his eyes closed in bliss at just the feeling of her hand on him. She suddenly was floating in the air with her wings extended and petite hand resting on his shoulder. She leaned forward, her hot breath fanning in his ear, making him shiver for the who knows what time tonight. "Let me pick what you're wearing tonight, Natsu. It's only fair since you got to dress me."

She didn't give him time to respond and suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving Natsu nervous about if she'll come back. He waited several minutes, with her clothes laid out on his bed and legs pacing around the room. He sighed in relief when he felt the same intense pressure of her gaze watching him, until she emerged through some type of portal with clothes in her hands that still had price tags.

"Did you steal those?"

". . . No."

Natsu rolled his eyes, but accepted the clothes from her. He had slipped some boxers on when she left so he shoved the clothes she picked out on and looked down at himself in concern. "I see you like black…"

"Yep! You look sexy as fuck." She eyed him up and down, Natsu having a hard time standing still under her intense gaze. She gave him some black jeans with holes ripped up and down his legs and a sleeveless hoodie in the same color that had gold details and looked very expensive. The clothes were very tight… Looking in the mirror, his ass was squeezed in the jeans, and he pretended not to notice Lucy licking her lips at the site of it. She suddenly extended her wings out once more and flew around him in circles while checking him out. "Hmm… I like your usual look of those strange pants that get tight around the ankles, but the patterned shirts tied around you hips cover up your fine ass and that's such a shame. Plus…" she pushed off the ground and elegantly landed on his shoulders, then leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "The rebel style looks fitting… you almost look like a demon."

He blinked at her a bit surprised, but Lucy suddenly frowned with her luscious thighs surrounding his neck. Lucy was suddenly off of him and she stood in front of him with her bare feet on their tip toes.

"Do you like me looking like a demon?"

"No, I actually don't." She pushed off the ground once again and disappeared back through that strange portal. "I'll be back."

He was left standing there a bit confused as he looked at himself in the mirror again. He guesses he has the demon look. It matched what she was wearing right now, but this outfit wouldn't really go with what he picked out for her.

Lucy was gone much longer this time, but came back with more clothes and an unsure expression. She handed him the clothes and watched him intently as he changed into them. This was drastically different. She got him a white dress shirt that she helped him button up so the top two were lose, and a pair for khakis capris that rolled up to his shin. It looked like he was ready for a beach wedding, but the smile on Lucy's face while looking at him made the demon smile.

"That's better…"

"Why didn't you like me looking like a demon?"

Honestly, Natsu's thought of how far he'd be willing to go if it meant being with her and he decided he would become a demon of it meant he could spend his life with her. But now he's starting to think she wouldn't want that because she chose an outfit that looked so pure and almost… angelic.

Lucy sighed at his question and fiddled with one of the two large braids in her hair. "I'm not attracted to sin. The reason why I keep coming to you time after time is because of how pure hearted you are. Natsu… you're very kind… you saved your virginity and you have such a nice aura."

"Do all succubus like that?"

Lucy shook her head. "No… I'm one of the only ones. Most succubus are attracted to sin. They look for the dirtiest of souls… the one who kill… rape… do harm. They like the impurities… the sins. But I'm different. I like my souls to be pure hearted and kind. Virgins who have saved themselves for gods will. I like to feed off that purity. It gives me such a rush and I feel—" Lucy shook her head. "Anyways… I don't want you to be a demon. I like your purity and that's why I'm so afraid to take it from you." Lucy turned towards his bed, unable to meet his gaze, but her eyes only widened when she was greeted with the garment laid out over the covers.

It was pure white and long. And for some reason, Lucy couldn't seem to get it on soon enough. She stripped so fast, letting her usual chains and small shorts fall at her feet. She wasn't wearing a bra or panties, but she slipped the dress on over her head anyways, and let it fall to the floor. Lucy immediately ran to the mirror and gave a twirl, letting the lose fabric bubble out around her in a big circle, a huge smile on her face. For a moment, he saw her wings flicker. Before, they were bat wings, but for one moment, he saw black feathers. She turned to him with a wide smile, looking almost bohemian with out a bra on, and how loose fitting the dress was.

"This brings back memories."

"To when?" He never imagined a demon wearing something like that, and he wasn't sure how Lucy would react to it, but she seemed to really enjoy it.

"To Before I was a demon."

She… was something before then? He doesn't know what he really thought up until now, but he guesses it makes sense. Was she human then? Or something else? Natsu decided to drop the subject though and handed her the flip flops he bought for her. He guessed her shoe size and they were just about right.

"Ready to go on our date?"

"Oh!" Lucy suddenly snapped her fingers and she was no longer a demon. She didn't have any ram horns, her eyes were brown with no dark eyeshadow, and her teeth didn't have fangs anymore. Her finger nails were also plain with just a French manicure and she even added little flowers in her braids instead of chains. "Do I look like a human now?"

"You look like an angel."

Lucy blinked in shock, but smiled down at her feet with a curt nod. "So, where does one go on dates?"

"Well, you said you wanted to try a cupcake so we'll head there first."

He intertwined his fingers with hers and led her to the front door. Once they were out on the busy street, Lucy looked around them curiously, her long hair dancing in the breeze, along with her dress. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him in excitement and tugged at him a bit. "Woah, what's that?"

Natsu followed her finger and laughed at how cute she was. "That's called an airplane. Humans invented it so we could travel across the world a lot easier."

"H-human learned to fly?!"

She was acting so innocently cute that the last thing he'd think she is was a demon. More like a child in an adults body. "Yep! It looks small from down here, but planes are actually really big. They can fit around five hundred people, depending on how big it is."

"Really?" She continued to follow the slow moving thing in the sky. "Does it like drop people off wherever they want to go?"

"Not quite," Natsu chuckled. "It's not like a bus. It costs a lot of money and each plane only goes one place. All the people on each plane are going to the same place."

"I see…" she nodded, then jumped when something brushed against her leg.

"I'm sorry, please excuse him." A woman stopped on the sidewalk, causing the both of them to stop as well. A dog was sniffing her leg and Lucy looked unsure of what to do.

"I-is that a dog? I've heard of them…"

The woman looked at them a bit strange, so Natsu smiled at her with an apologetic look. The woman soon smiled and pat the dogs bottom so he sat down. "Please pet him. He really likes to be pet under his ears."

"O-okay…" she reached her hand out slowly put jumped back into Natsu when the dog sniffed her.

Natsu squeezed the hand still holding his and reached his other one out to pet him. "Like this Luce. He won't hurt you… I can tell he's a good boy."

She nodded and touched the top of its furry head. Natsu started making conversation with the woman, but all Lucy could do was stare at the creature in front of her. "You're really nice..." He panted at her praise and licked her hand, causing Lucy to giggle. "You have such a pure soul… I wonder if I can find myself a dog too."

They eventually had to say goodbye to the doggy, and Natsu continued to answer whatever questions she had. He never thought of Lucy as innocent until today, and he has to say… he's starting to like her even more. She's just so cute and he wanted to show her everything with their fingers interlocked just like this. He wanted to take her on all sorts of adventures and explain anything she'd ask about. She was just so adorable an intrigued by everything.

Eventually, they walked into the cupcake shop, and Lucy immediately ran to the glass box while tugging him along. She stared at each flavor, reading the card about what it was, then moved onto the next one. "Which one tastes the best?" She asked him, looking up at him from below.

"That depends on what you like. Chocolate or Vanilla are usually the two bases for the cupcakes."

She furrowed her brows and shuffled on her feet a bit. "I want vanilla."

"Kay… so they have plain vanilla cupcakes, a lemon one, coconut, vanilla salted Carmel… snickerdoodle, vanilla butterfinger."

"Umm… I'll try lemon."

Natsu nodded and stood up straight. The woman behind the counter smiled at him while asking what they'd like. "One lemon cupcake and one chocolate peanut—"

"Get a vanilla cupcake." Lucy tugged at his shirt a bit with a frown, before she mumbled down at her feet. "Chocolate is considered a sin… And sinning isn't like you. I like you're purity… I'm afraid you're soul will turn dark."

Natsu chuckled at her and leaned over to kiss her temple. "Alright, but my soul won't change from one chocolate cupcake." He ordered a vanilla maple cupcake, then the two of them left with their treats in hand. Natsu just stared at Lucy, her round, brown eyes shining while she nibbled on the cake and small hands holding it like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Natsu thinks he understands Lucy a bit better now and why she doesn't want to have sex with him. She doesn't want to taint his pure soul and losing his virginity before marriage isn't gods will. She's afraid she'll no longer be attracted to him, and honestly, Natsu's afraid too. But his desire and the sexual tension gnawing at him whenever they touch, isn't easy to overcome. Though, right now… he feels so happy and like he's actually getting to know her. He didn't feel that tension and even though he's holding her hand, all her feels is an immense happiness and desire to make her his in a different way. Before, it always felt so sexual between the. Lucy is such a different person in the bedroom than when she's just looking at a cupcake. The words he would use to describe her before were sexy, tempting, enchanting, and sinful. But oddly, it seems like she's only that way when she's having sex. She wasn't acting like the demon he expected. She seemed so pure right now and like she wouldn't hurt a soul. But he knows she's killed many virgins like him. Yet, he isn't scared or threatened in the least. He's holding her hand and smiling at how beautiful she was. She looked like an angel… and he so desperately wanted her to be his in so many different ways. Natsu thought he was curious about her before but that can't even compare to how he feels now. He just wonders how she became a demon and why she changes completely when it comes to sex. Because he has a feeling that this is the real Lucy. The Lucy who's almost naïve and so curious. Who giggles and points to the sky like a child while asking the most silly questions. He wants to know what happened to her and why she's so attracted to sex, yet she likes the purity and feeds off that from her victims.

"What do you want to do next, Luce?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. What else can we do?"

"Well, do you want to try more food, or maybe keep walking around?"

Her brows furrowed and she looked around at again with an unsure expression. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but somebody cut her off.

"Holy shit, is that you Natsu?"

They both whirled around at the voice, and Natsu cursed, his hand immediately sliding around Lucy's waist to keep her away from the very flirty man heading their way. Lucy stared at him long and hard, her nose wiggling and lips pulled down into a frown. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he was instantly worried. Loke was so popular with the ladies and he found himself being really self conscious with himself.

Once Loke was in front of him, he held his hand out for Lucy to take and peek over his shades with a look no girl has ever been able to walk away from. "Hello, princess. My name is Loke and I'm at your service."

"You smell like a sex shop in the shitty parts of Hell. The ones the weak demons go to have orgies with old hags because they can't be seen on the higher floors. Talk about pathetic."

They both looked at her a bit confused, but for different reasons. Loke probably didn't think such vulgar words would come out of a woman who looked like an angel. But Natsu was confused because this was the first time he's actually heard her talking about Hell and his curiosity got the best of him. "Are you really powerful in hell?"

She nodded and with a confident grin. "Succubus and incubus are like the angels of hell, since we have wings. We can go pretty much anywhere we want and some of us like to take out our frustrations on the lower demons and annoying humans. The Devil doesn't care… they'll just be reborn anyways."

"Is it true that it's always hot?"

"Yeah, but you honestly get used to it. Hell is just a fire that only gets hotter as you get lower. Don't ask why anyone would willingly go down there. Though, some demons like the heat."

"Uh, guys?" Loke raised his hand to gain their attention and stared at them completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hell." Lucy deadpanned. "And the way you're soul is looking, you'll have a hard time making it to heaven."

Loke grinned. "Are you saying I'm a bad boy? You know… a lot of girls like the rough guys. I'll show you a good time like I always do."

And that's when Natsu suddenly remembered that Lucy wasn't into fuckboys. She only liked virgins. So him.

"Ew, no." Lucy's nose scrunched up at the thought of it. "Your soul is so dirty… not to mention your virginity is long gone. Talk about a turn off. Natsu is way better than you. He's pure and so kind. Plus, he's still a virgin, but so handsome. I was Lucky to find him when I did." She smiled up at him with one hand resting on his chest. "Plus, he's not scared of me. He's really such a kind soul…"

Natsu felt a bit embarrassed at her words, and despite how she pointed out his virginity to one of his good friends who always tease him about it, Natsu doesn't see it as a nuisance anymore. Because Lucy wouldn't have visited him if he already lost it. It just proves that the right girl is worth waiting for.

"Wait, so you know he's a virgin?" Loke asked. "Meaning you know how inexperienced he is?"

Lucy frowned. "I don't know if we're talking about the same Natsu because he is very good at pleasuring me. It's hard to part ways with him because his hands are so rough and warm and his tongue is magnificent and so wet. Plus, his dick is very large and I tasted his semen for the first time today and it was addicting. Not to mention—"

"Uh, Luce…" Natsu cut her off, though he found himself smirking at his friends dumbfounded expression. "Let's not talk about that out in public, babe. Humans aren't as open about that as you are."

"What?" She looked a bit angry. "Humans are real fucking immature then. Sex is a part of life. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And you have a really nice dick Natsu. I shouldn't have to hide that. If I want to tell someone how wonderful you are at pleasuring me, then it shouldn't matter. What are you gonna tell me next? Masturbation is frowned upon?!"

"Actually…"

She looked horrified. "Are you kidding me? Masturbation is a normal thing too! If I want to touch myself, then so be it! Some guys just don't do it for you, ya know? Taking virgins souls isn't always pleasurable. I feel good at their purity, but the sex is goddamn awful! They never think about me! Granted… they're usually terrified of me, but ya know! When a virgin is useless… you gotta take things into your own hands!" Lucy suddenly jumped when he tightened his hand around her waist, causing Lucy to look up at him again. "Not you though, Natsu… You're my first victim who cares about my pleasure. You're a very good man and have a kind aura. You always put me ahead of yourself and you make me feel really good. We shouldn't be ashamed of that. Though, if you fuck some other girl, I'll be real fucking pissed, you hear me?"

"I hear ya, Luce." Natsu chuckled, then turned to Loke with a smirk. "You still want her after all that?"

"What the fuck are you?" Loke asked. "Are you insane?"

Natsu laughed and Lucy smirked. She stepped back and suddenly disappeared through one of her portals, then grabbed one of Natsu's hands and and one of Loke's and pulled them both through. Natsu was dumbfounded at the somewhat duller place, but everything looked the same, there was just no people. "This is the dimension between earth and Hell." Her wings suddenly flew out at both sides and she spun around, the white dress suddenly gone and her usual chains and small shorts back, along with her red eyes and rams horns. She smirked, her sharp teeth glinting as she flew forward and rested her long fingernailed hand on his shoulder. "Tell a soul about me, and I'll kill by ripping your limbs apart and making you suck your own decapitated dick."

Loke jumped back, but Lucy only laughed mockingly while flying around in the air in tight circles. She landed on Natsu shoulders with a wink while leaning her arms on his head with her breasts almost falling out. "Just kidding, I don't give a damn who you tell. No one will believe you because humans are ignorant fools!"

Yep… there it is. The usual Lucy. After today, he pretty much forget she was a demon, but it seems she's still sadistic like one. He's seen both sides of her today, and surprisingly, he can't decide which one is more amusing. He's pretty sure Loke is terrified right now, but he needs to know who he's trying to get with. Lucy isn't some submissive girl who you can get into bed. No, she'll eat you up… make you insane. And for some reason, Natsu only fell more in love with her. He really wants this insane, seductive and beautiful demon to be his. And he'll do anything to make that happen.


End file.
